Chapter 1 origins continued
by WillSolohand97
Summary: This is the conclusion of Chapter 1 origins and the prologue make sure you read, Blood plus told by David Savage before starting this. This will pick off right after it. Please tell me what you thought in the reviews and any ideas to share. I will start working on Chapter 2 but i don't know when ill be able to publish it. Thanks.


Her fangs tickled his neck; he could feel the blood being slowly sucked out of him. Diva had her eyes closed as she was feeding savoring the moment. After several minutes David began to feel dizzy, Diva was still sucking his blood she should have stopped by now. He looked over at her again she showed no signs she was going to stop anytime soon. "D-D-Diva….. Stop…..Your hurting me." The queen continued gorging herself on David's blood. "Diva!" The queen shot up and released her fang from David's neck blood was running down her mouth she let out a satisfied "Ahhh". David clenched the wound on his neck with his left arm, his skin was very pale and he was shivering from the blood loss. "Are you okay?" Diva heard no response. "Baby? I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I couldn't control myself!" Diva threw her arms across David hugging him in remorse, David was still shaking he closed his eyes and fell unconscious. "David! David! Come on wake up." Diva was frantically shaking the unconscious David believing she had killed him. "That's enough Diva." She turned around to Amshel still sitting in his same spot with his legs crossed. "He isn't dead, just let him sleep; he'll be fine in a couple of hours." "Okay…" Diva began to calm down; she took the sleeping David and rested him on her bosom. The carriage continued riding for several more hours going past an almost deserted village on the outskirts of Petrograd. A young girl nearby with long blonde hair stood watching them. She let out a devious smile as they rode by licking her lips; she entered a dark house slowly closing the frail wooden door. After reaching a clearing in the middle of the forest the carriage stopped. The forest wasn't very far from the village maybe a rock's throw away through a thick bush of trees between them. Diva awoke from the sudden stop looking over at the unconscious David lying in her lap. "Amshel?" She peaked out the carriage door; she could see Amshel standing by the elderly carriage rider. "There's a lake nearby, we have to stop for the night and let the horses rest." "But we don't have time for that!" The old men grabbed the horses by the reigns and began directing them towards the frozen lake grabbing a sledgehammer. "Sir Amshel, if the horses die then we won't be going anywhere anytime soon." "Very well" Amshel let out an irritated grunt. He walked towards the carriage door and saw Diva peeping out from it. Amshel opened the door gesturing her to step out. "Excuse me" said a small female voice. Amshel turned around to see the same blonde haired girl watching them earlier. Immediately, Diva's head perked up to attention she jumped down from the carriage to stand by Amshel's side. They knew who that young girl really was, they recognized her scent it wasn't one of a human but of a chiropteran. "I thought I killed you…" said a shocked Amshel. "Surprised to see me Amshel?" Diva stepped forward to the young girl they were almost the same height and equal in size. "Grigori?" The young girl bowed in delight with one arm behind her back with the other extended toward Diva. "In the flesh, but right now you can call me Sonja." David rose from the seat of the carriage. Diva was nowhere to be seen until he looked out the open door to see her standing with Amshel in front of a blonde haired girl. The girl looked over Diva's shoulder staring right at him, opening her mouth to reveal her two fangs. David still had his hidden blade on his wrist but he was determined on killing the girl staring at him. He knew it wasn't actually a girl but some monster. David lifted the cushion seat in the carriage to reveal a katana resting underneath it. He gracefully grabbed it and began walking towards Sonja pulling Diva back behind him, his hidden blade drawn and sword in his other hand. "What's with that rotten look on your face David? Miss me?" David unsheathed the blade tossing its scabbard aside showing a beautifully crafter emerald Japanese katana. Sonja stepped back slowly unsure of what David had up his sleeve. David was observing the tracks Sonja made and the direction from which they leading, he then began to observe Sonja's body. She looked normal say for the blood covering her entire right arm. "Rasputin you monster….." "Awww David are you feeling bad? I took this girls body isn't she pretty?" David began gritting his teeth in anger he grabbed his katana with both hands and raised it above his head with the blade's tip pointing towards Sonja (Grigori). "David stop" exclaimed a frightened Diva. "He's on our side I don't think he wants a fight." Amshel stepped over between David and Sonja "David put the sword down." David ignored Amshel's command still glaring at Sonja with murder in his eyes. "Diva. Amshel…Can't you tell he's running from someone? That blood on your arm is fresh too; who is coming after you?" Amshel eyes became wide opened he hadn't paid attention to any detail until David brought it up. "I smell…. Then that means, you fool you've lead them right to us!" The trees and branches nearby began to rustle something was coming their way at a tremendous speed. David grabbed Diva and forced her into the carriage much to her protest. "Stay in there Diva!" David slammed the carriage door shut Diva gave no protest or resistance. He turned towards Amshel and Grigori, "Amshel you know what to do get the horses." Amshel nodded in agreement, he disappeared out of sight in the blink of the eye to apparently fetch their elderly coach rider. Grigori still stood in place changing his appearance back to his Chiropteran form still retaining Sonja's face. David walked beside him with his katana drawn facing the direction of the rustling trees. "When this is over it doesn't change the fact that I'm going to kill you Rasputin." "Agreed." From a random spot in the forest emerged a girl and a man carrying a cello case, none other than Saya and Hagi. Saya looked over to see the carriage in the clearing David and Rasputin were standing in front of it side by side. She assumed Diva must have been inside the carriage. Sword drawn with Hagi by her side Saya slowly approached the carriage holding her sword vertically in front of her being cautious on her approach. She saw Amshel sitting in front of the carriage on the driver's side facing forward, the horses standing in wait panting. They were exhausted. "Rasputin, David we need to go Diva wishes to sleep." "But Amshel tell me. Is it not our duty as Chevaliers to ensure Diva's safety by eliminating her enemies?" "Hphmmm Very well then." Amshel turned over to David, "And what about you David?" "Go on I'll find you in this time or the next." Without another word Amshel immediately slapped down the reigns, the horses then began to gallop taking the carriage away with them towards an unknown trail. Saya realizing her target was getting away sprinted towards it with Hagi flowing right behind her. "No you don't!" Saya looked up to see Rasputin's grotesque figure coming down right above her she immediately did a backwards somersault to avoid the dive. "Hagi stop that carriage!" "Yes." Hagi sprang towards the direction of the carriage going at an in-human like speed he was stopped by a flying dagger coming straight towards him. He stopped just in time to where the blade grazed the side of his shoulder. He looked over to see where it had come seeing David clearly being the culprit. David knew how Chiropterans moved he had thrown the dagger yards ahead of Hagi so he would end up running into it. "You're not going anywhere." In frustration Hagi charged David grabbing his cello case in attempt on crushing him with it. He lifted the steel cello case and slammed it downwards toward David. David bent his knees and hoped backward and pushed off the case with his hands as it smashed into the ground. He drew his katana to attempt a counter attack David thrusted the sword towards Hagi with Hagi parrying it away from his throat several times. The two combatants were moving at incredible speeds; David was very fast for a human. Hagi continued swinging the cello case at David trying to knock his head off with it, David ducked to avoid the lethal blows going above his head but he didn't see the iron dagger coming at him. "When did he?" Hagi pulled out a small dagger from his sleeve while David dodged his swings as he spun around for another swing using it hide his knife he thrusted towards David. Noticing the dagger just in time David caught Hagi by the wrist and released his hidden blade into it. The hidden blade easily sliced through Hagi's wrist severing an artery. "Ahhh!" the chevalier screamed jumping backwards to get away. The blood was spurting from Hagi's wrist he clutched it tightly stopping it with his hands as if his wrist was a pipe spurting water from it. David turned his attention towards Saya fighting Rasputin. He was flying in the air swooping down on her trying to slice her with his long claws. Saya gracefully blocking all his blows with her katana. Rasputin shot a blast of wind using his wings; it tore across the land ripping it to shreds it was heading towards Saya like a tsunami. "Saya!" Hagi immediately disappeared in front of David racing towards his mistress tackling her out of the way just in time to avoid the blast. Saya landed on the ground hard stunning her with Hagi on top of her. She opened her eyes thinking she had clearly been struck by the blast. "Saya are you okay?" "Hagi your wrist and your back!" "There's nothing to worry about Saya please… fight…." Hagi handed her the katana she clasped the handle with her puffy mittens. The pair stood up intent on continuing the fight. "Saya please…. Walk away now it's not too late." "David, you know I can't do that. If you're not with me… then you're against me." David let out a sigh in disappointment "So be it. Prepare yourselves." David held his sword out in front of him it made a small clank as he grabbed it pointing it at them. "Hyahhhh!" Saya charged at them full speed holding her katana horizontally over her shoulder like a spear. Rasputin smiled at Saya's ferocious charge he flapped his wings blowing her back with his wind gusts attack. Saya flew back her body spinning in the air before hitting the ground she begun rolling like a barrel until smashing against a tree. Hagi immediately flew in towards Rasputin closing in on him rearing a fist back punching him square in the face. Rasputin plummeted to the ground towards David, David having watched the scrimmage stepped aside several feet. Rasputin's body hit the ground, snow and dirt flying in the air. It flew into David's face but he stood there not even blinking ignoring the debris flying in his face. Hagi softly landed on the ground in front him still wearing a soft, calm expression. Saya slowly stood up from the tree rubbing her back it was still hurting, the tree behind her having been split open. "Get out of my way Hagi!" David dashed towards him again sword drawn he lifted the sword and slashed at Hagi horizontally; the chevalier dodged his attack and reared his leg back and swung it at David whipping through the air. The kick looked normal at first until David blocked it with his katana holding it vertically in front of him with one hand grasping the smooth side of the blade. As Hagi landed his kick David bent his knees to absorb the impact, it sent him sliding backwards several feet. It was hard enough to leave deep trails in the ground. David still stood his ground in the same stance even though the force of the kick would have crushed a normal man. Saya slowly approached to Hagi's side holding her katana in one hand with the tip hovering above the ground. David was breathing hard he was in pain but trying not to show it. His arms began bleeding the blood dripping down on the ground. Hagi's attack had done some damage. "Stop this David! You don't have to-." "Just stop Saya….. Rasputin now would be a good time to get up." "Of course." From underneath the ground Rasputin shot up diving towards Saya. Saya having anticipated the attack pressed her thumb against the L-shaped hilt of her katana. The blood flowed down between the carefully edged grooves in the sword going all the way to the tip of the blade dripping down into it. Rasputin hadn't noticed it he was so intent on killing Saya he recklessly continued his charge. David noticed it though and opened his phantom blade crossbow mounted on his wrist. David carefully aimed the blade at Saya he grieved at what he was about to do but he had no choice. Hopefully, it would only be a superficial wound he closed his eyes trying not to think about it. In a matter of seconds Rasputin would collide with Saya's blade laced with her deadly blood. The tension of the strings made a loud whooshing sound as the arrow was released from the David's wrist. The arrow flew in a straight path towards it target heading in Saya's direction. Hagi saw the arrow coming before Saya did it would soon pierce her flesh and without hesitation he flew in between Saya and Rasputin timing it just right to where he would be out of Saya's way. As he flew into it he felt the cold hard steel pierce his flesh. He moved out of Saya's way as the arrow struck him. He looked down to see it lodged in his stomach. His flesh was steaming making a loud sizzling sound. The pain was so intense he could do nothing but lie still on the cold Russian ice. "Hagi no!" Saya became furious; she was ready to kill now just as Rasputin zeroed in on her she charged him slicing through his abdomen. Rasputin soon became still standing motionless in his grotesque chiropteran form with Saya being right behind him. She rubbed her stomach with her hand and looked down, blood covered her palm and it soon began to seep out from her stomach. "Ughh." The young queen dropped her sword and fell to her knees. Rasputin's body began steaming profusely his veins turned black and blood was pouring from his eyes, nose and mouth. Saya's blood began to take effect; there was no hope for Rasputin now. His blood began coagulating and hardening his arm crumbling off his body before collapsing dead. Saya ran over to Hagi who was still alive lying in the snow. David watched Rasputin's body begin to crumble away; he approached the corpse standing over it. "Requiescat in Pace." David then turned his attention towards Saya kneeling by the injured Hagi he began slowly walking towards them picking his scabbard off the ground and sheathing his sword. "Saya." "Hagi." "Are you okay" asked the young queen pulling out the arrow from Hagi's stomach. "Yes I'm fine thank you" Hagi let out a large groan as Saya removed the arrow. It was a short silver arrow, the tip of the head was large it was covered in blood. There were three metal spikes going down on each side of the arrow, they were designed to make it harder for removal. Saya thought it was a truly nasty design. "Diva got away." "I know I'm sorry Saya." Saya looked back at David standing behind them. She wanted to get up and stab him with her sword she was angry but Hagi was hurt. She stood up face to face with David. "Well it looks like you succeeded." The wind began blowing hard slightly moving Saya's short hair. Go on David aren't you going to kill us? Now's your chance." David walked up to Saya they were eye to eye now. He gripped the sword still in his hand and looked down at the young girl facing him. "I'll never kill you Saya… No matter how many times I run into you." "Really so what happens now?" "I don't know" David replied. "It's time for you to sleep Saya maybe next time I see you we won't be enemies eh?" Saya couldn't help but let out a smile, she didn't know what to call David. She watched him begin to walk in the same direction the carriage had ridden off to. David kept walking not looking back sword strapped to his back. "David!" The young man stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head but not his body to look back. Saya was smiling at him. "Next time!" She smiled as she said it and she could've sworn she saw a smile on David's face. He turned around again and continued walking. Saya looked back over at Hagi standing behind her again, his wounds had healed he was completely fine now. Saya suddenly began to feel dizzy, her vision became blurry and everything was fading fast. She couldn't stand up and felt herself falling. The ground looked as if it had leapt up to catch her. She felt a pair of arms catch her, it was Hagi's. Hagi gently lowered Saya to the ground. She was lying in his arms barely able to stay awake. She touched Hagi's cheeks with her hand, they were surprisingly warm. The young man was smiling down at her gently stroking her black hair. "Hagi… I'm getting sleepy now." "It's okay Saya I'll be right here waiting for you when you wake up." "Hagi, do you remember the promise?" "Of course I do. No matter how much you change I'll always be there for you." Saya's eyes began to close her eyelids still twitching. Hagi felt her body begin to relax and her heart rate slow down. "Thank you Hagi….." And with that being her last words Saya drifted off into her deep sleep.

David had followed the carriage's trail for several hours. Diva couldn't have gotten far in that amount of time. There was a slim chance that they had reached the border but unlikely. David soon came across a small town by now it was sunset. The sun set in the sky with a bright crimson color. He had been walking for hours his feet were hurting but he continued walking. The town was bustling with activity people going about their lives. Carpenters, Bakers and farmers on their way home from work. Children were running home from school, some walking by what seemed to be a parent or older sibling escorting them. The town wasn't very big a large trail ran through it leading to a huge lake. On the other side of it was another country. David looked over at it he wasn't sure which country it was. All he knew was that it was where he needed to go, west to get to America. As he walked towards the lake he saw the carriage parked along the edge of it. A man got out from it; it was Amshel carrying several suitcases. David approached the man and stopped by the carriage. "So your back what took you-?" "Diva…." David had opened the door to the carriage to find Diva fast asleep inside it. She slept peacefully not moving an inch. "Has she entered her sleep now?" David already knew the answer but he asked anyway, he felt alone. It was hard watching Diva go to sleep for another thirty-years. "Yes, she tried to stay awake as long as she could until you got back." David gently grabbed some of her long beautiful hair rolling it between his fingers. "Your safe now Diva." "I suppose a thanks is in order…. She might not be here if it wasn't for you David." Amshel's sudden thanks surprised David. The two of them hated each other's guts but they both had something in common, something that was dear to both of them. "I know she's going somewhere safe Amshel, when the time comes I'll see her again when she wakes up." David kissed his sleeping beauty on the forehead before grabbing his suitcases and walking over and placing them in a nearby canoe. "Hey David do me a favor… Stay gold alright?" David entered the canoe and picked up the two wooden oars placing each one in the water on both sides of the canoe. "Take care of my Diva" he replied.


End file.
